


You're an Angel and I'm Gonna Cry

by Abby_L



Series: Kiss Me Series [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Ben Folds, Career, Chris Thile, Death, Depression, F/M, Gabe Dixon Band, Growing Up, Making Love, Pain, Piano, Sex, Sorrow, silver locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_L/pseuds/Abby_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Angel and I'm Gonna Cry

**Author's Note:**

> #5  
> Here is the last part of my Kiss Me Series. Thank to those of you who read! I really appreciate it!   
> Watch your feels.

As the years pass, their life together will only get better. He will grow even more handsome and she, more beautiful. Their love will grow into much more than they ever had imagined and their children will never have any doubts that they were soul mates.

 

They will have another child, a boy, named Christopher William Hiddleston. And while their children are still young and at home, he will get a teaching license and become a professor at his alma mater, taking on the occasional project. He will want to be home to experience all the little joys that come with parenting young children. Her niece and nephew and their two children will grow into beautiful and adults, successful in their careers and happy with their lives. 

 

As their children grow older, he will begin to take on more projects and start writing, directing and producing like he always wanted. And once the children are old enough, she will be on set with him most days—helping him rewrite scenes, taking care of small day-to-day tasks, and watching him in awe as he becomes one of the most sought after actor/directors in the business.

 

And she will forever remember the last song he will record for her, an “oldie but a goodie” as he called it; the one he played for her on her 45th birthday.

 

**_And in a wide sea of eyes I see one pair that I recognize,_ **

**_And I know that I am, I am, I am the luckiest._ **

**_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you._ 1**

 

She will remember how she smiled, watching his long elegant fingers dance across the black and white keys of their grand piano. She will remember how strong he felt as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and snuggled into the crook of his neck as he sang his love for her.

 

**_Next door, there’s an old man that lived to his nineties and one day passed away in his sleep._ **

**_And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days and passed away._ **

**_I’m sorry, I know that’s a strange way to tell you that I know we belong._ **

**_That I know that I am, I am, I am the luckiest._ 1**

 

Despite the wear and tear on her body, specifically two children and the weight she couldn’t ever quite get off after them, he will still think she is the most beautiful specimen in the galaxy. And despite the years of running that finally took their toll on his knees, she will believe him to be the most handsome man she’d ever seen.

 

They will spend that night in their bed, talking, giggling, reliving old times, and they will make love, just as they had done almost every night since their first, but this time it will be different. Neither of them will know what the difference is until it is too late.

 

She will revel in his touch, reacquainting herself with every inch of him; the freckles on his neck, his slightly crooked toe, his scars. He will kiss her with a passion that she could only have ever dreamed of and he will make love to her like it was his last…

 

And they will fall asleep folded around each other, a smile adorning their faces.  All will be well.

 

But five days later, wearing a black lace dress, she will be attending his funeral. He will die suddenly of a brain aneurism in his sleep, the smile she saw before her eyes closed still there when she wakes up next to his lifeless body. There will be nothing she can do.

 

She will whisper, “I love you, my breathtaking husband,” to him, taking one last look at the face of the man who gave her everything she ever dreamed of, and she will close his casket forever. She will save the most beautiful rose from the bouquet and she will keep that rose on her nightstand for the rest of her life. When she goes, her children will bury her with it.

 

She will hurt more than she ever thought possible. But she will not hide her tears. She will not hide her pain.

 

Their children will have grown into adults and have become far stronger than she could be. “I miss him,” she will cry. “He is always with us, mum,” they will respond.

 

And one day, exactly 3 years after his death, she will go to the bridge where they shared their first kiss.

 

**_The girl stood on the rocks, the water at her feet, sun on her skin and a tear on her cheek._ **

**_With her hand at her chest, the wind in her hair, underneath her breath like a beggar’s prayer_ **

**_She said, ‘I miss you. Come back to me. I wish you’d come back to me.’_ **

**_But nobody heard. And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned._ 2**

 

She will wear his favorite shirt, the smell of him, still just as powerful, washing over her. She will be clutching the locket he gave to her on their first official day as man and wife.

 

**_And that’s when the girl reached in her pocket, pulled out a silver heart-shaped locket,_ **

**_Opened it up and looked for a while at a faded boy with a lazy smile._ **

**_‘Oh, how I miss you. Come back to me. I wish you’d come back to me.’_ **

**_But nobody heard. And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned._ 2**

 

She will smile, thinking of him—the way his arms felt around her, the way she felt when he kissed her neck, the way he looked and sounded when he laughed…the way he made her feel like she could fly. A single tear will roll down her cheek.

 

**_And she walked to the deepest part of the river and she thought about diving in._ **

**_She imagined how the current would overtake her, how easy it would be to disappear._ **

**_But instead she tossed the locket in the cool blue water._ 2**

 

She will go back to their home where everything will tie to a memory of him.

 

**_That night in her bed she let herself weep, she let herself cry herself to sleep._ **

**_And there in her dream, somewhere in the night, saw the boy and the locket by the riverside saying, ‘I miss you. Come back to me. I wish you’d come back to me.’_ **

**_But nobody heard. And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned._ **

**_And the world turned and the world turned and the world turned._ 2**

 

Eventually she will meet another man; a man who lost his wife. They will be each other’s comfort, each other’s friend, and occasional lovers. They will love each other dearly but they will never marry.

 

As time goes on, the frequency of nights she cries herself to sleep will diminish, but she will always sleep clutching her locket and the only piece of clothing she’ll keep: his favorite sweater. She will dream of him and she will feel his arms surrounding her in her dreams.

 

**_I’m wasting this dream with my troubles; let me rest in your arms for a while._ **

**_Say you love me cause when I wake up, dear,_ **

**_You’ll just be an angel and I’m gonna cry._ 3**

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1] The Luckiest by Ben Folds: http://youtu.be/f9bRmuP-kQY  
> 2] And the World Turned by The Gabe Dixon Band: http://youtu.be/5eRhOA8Z2HE  
> 3] You're an Angel and I'm Gonna Cry by Chris Thile: http://youtu.be/_ICt9TDF4lA


End file.
